Darkness Come! REBOOT
by xxtimexx
Summary: Still need a summary lol
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys, I was busy and I put off my writing again. This time I will reboot the story of Darkness come!. If you haven't heard I have started writing on I'm planning to finish this story then after this do a reboot of let's just say maybe, the El princess? Well now I am starting to get the hang out writing again, lets how well I've improved over the past months.

* * *

Hello my name is Rena Tashi, the grand daughter of the chief Elf here in Elven Village. Here my life Is simple and boring in the clan, we live by the rules my grandmother tells us. My grand mother tells our clan that we have to treat our friends with respect and honor. One problem with that, I have no friends. All my grandmother does is keep me locked up in the house with nothing to do except for staring out the window. On the occasions that she does let me out, she sends me out on basic missions, like help guarding the El stone in our village at the top of the hill or going to Ruben village and buying thier books. That's all I would do just see the inside of the house or walking to Ruben just to get dumb books.

A quiet knock sounded from my door and made me sit up. "Come in." I groggeily replied to thier knocking. A elf of high stature came into my room, obviously annoyed that he had to wait at the door."Rena, the grand elder want you to come to the meeting hall. She said it was urgent!" One of the elves from the high consul ushered me from my bed. I told him to wait outside while I hurried to get dressed. I shut the door behind the elf, then scurried to find my simple white dress. I began to peel off my night gown, untying the laces on the back of the dress. After I loosed it up enough, I lifted the gown off my body and threw it onto the floor. My lime green hair was a mess, so was my face, it had all these bed marks from a lack of sleep, commonly known as bags under your eyes.

I grabbed the brush from my dresser and calmly started to brush my hair. I had to yank my hair a bit since the knotsqweren't coming out. After my head started to hurt, it became much easier to brush my hair. I have it a couple of more strokes before setting the brush back on my dresser. I plucked the small strans of hair out of the brush then threw them into the trash can in the corner of my room. I went into my drawers and pulled out some white lace socks and gloves. I closed the drawer then sat on my bed, putting on my socks first then my gloves.

I grabbed my dress and placed it in front of me. I pulled down the zipper, placed one leg into the fold and then the other. I pulled the dress up to my chest, pressing my arms into the small sleeves. After I finished, I used a coat hanger to zip my back up then walked outside my room. I grabbed my sandals and placed them on before I stepped outside the house.

The high elf nodded hen he saw me and then took my hand. He led me south, past all the houses and market places that I knew of. We took a right at the scared El tree and soon we were in the heart of the forest. We enetered this small little cave that was hidden to the common eye of humans and demons. My grandmother sat at the head of this large table on the forest floor, surrounded by all the high elves. I gave my grandmother a questionable look before taking my seat at the far end of the table. Everyone was staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable and queasy, I started to move around on the tree stump. "Today we are gathered here today to discuss the growing problem of the El's power and my grand daughter. " She sounded so calm, it was bugging me. I choose to stay silent so I could hear what they had to say about me.

"I know that your grand daughter is coming of age in our clan, so why don't we test her?" A old elf, by the name of Maki spoke out. "Non sense, she isn't ready yet. She still has to train in the use of the sword." A old fart elf said. "Yes but she can prove herself, by saving the El from dying everywhere." Maki retorted . The two elves started arguing back and forth on the subject that was me. "Enough, Rena will go on this mission and that's final!" My grandmother's voice boomed out scarring even me. 'I have never heard my grandmother raise her voice at anyone besides the birds at our house.' I thought, my eyes wide as saucers.

I blinked my eyes back to normal before looking back at my grandmother. She was smiling then said,"I guess this settles it, right Rena?" I could have declined and let the other elves deal with this but I wanted to see more of the world out there. I nodded a yes, before she waved her hand in the air, dismissing everyone. Maki lead me outside and we walked back to my house. "Good job, now I will deliver your bow by tomorrow. This well probably be your last night in the village, treasure it well." With that he left me in front of my house.

It took me a minute to realize what he just said, I jumped up with joy. 'I'm finally going outside rhe village perimeters yes!' I thought, taking a minute to thank the El goddess. I ran inside the house, up the steps, down the hall and into my room. I went into my closet and turned on the candle, with a match. I raised the candle over the tons of clothes beforw deciding what I wanted to take with me. I then grabbed the suitcase out of my closet and started to fill it with the essentials. After I was done, I went to my cubby under my bed and grabbed the picture of me and my sister, I dont remeber her name sadly.

I placed the picture into my suitcase, in the smallest pocket on the case. I then grabbed the necklace from the cubby also and fastened it around me. I placed the cubby back under my bed, then snuggled onto my bed. 'Ima get some more sleep before the journey.' I thought to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

So there we are the first chapter of the reboot, I hope you guys enjoyed that.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was upstairs, when I heard screaming and yelling from downstairs. My small body walked down the steps towards the kitchen. My sister was stabbing our mother and father. I choked back a scream but wailed instead . Sis was walking towards the door. I scurried to hide under the steps leading to the 2nd floor. I shut the door quietly, cabinet door, and waited for her to leave "Rena...where are you? I miss you, please hurry up, Rena what's wrong, you look scared, don't worry your big sister wont hurt you."_

 _I was in this dream again. She swong open the door with such force that she broke It off the hinges. My sister was towering over me with a bloody knife in her hand. "Mom and dad disobeyed my rules so they had to pay." She smirked, sharp teeth replaced her normal teeth. "You disobeyed me too, so you have to die also." She laughed maniacally. She brought down the knife In a flash but before I feel the pain, the dream ends._

I woke up panting, shaking until I realize that Im still alive. In all my dreams I am unable to see her face before she always kills me, the dreams feel so real that I sometimes taste blood in my mouth when I walk up. I started crying, tears soaking my bed sheets. I slowly walked onto my bathroom and turned on my lights. I turned on the water in the shower then took off my clothes, letting them drop where ever I threw them. I climbed into the shower and started to wash my hair, grabbing the shampoo and pouring it onto my hair.

I washed my hair, combing through the knots yet again. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair then walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed the towel an wrapped it around my head, making sure it was tight. "Rena, time to get up." I heard my grandmother from the door. I acted sleepy then replied in my best tired voice I could muster, "Ok...I'm getting up now." I quietly unwrapped the towel then layed It on the bed. I waited until I was sure that she was gone, to put my clothes on. I put on a green top that has small little black stripes with a red and white skirt.

I laced up some matching boots and tied them on my feet. The boots were pure white with lines of blue and green on them. A small little red gem was located at the center of the boots, completing the look. I walked out of the hpuse with my bag and walked to the gate of the house. Our neighbors were lined up, each wishing me to have the bestest of luck. With me however, luck is never on my side, if luck was on my side then my parents wouldn't have abandoned me to my grandmother. I would still be living with my sister in Velder, probably already fallen in love by now but no, luck isnt on my side.

Maki was at the end of the line, waiting on me with my bow. "I crafted this with the strongest materials known to Elven technology." Maki informed me once I had reached him. I gladly took the bow from him and gave him a nod of appreciation, hugging him before I ran into the forest. 'I guess I should start with maybe Ruben village? Or maybe Elder?' I thought, clutching my bow. I heard someone scream for help and decided to investigate the cause of it.

The screaming came from the El tree, I jumped from tree to tree to get there quickly. A girl, maybe 16 or 18 years old was fighting a group of bandits who had stole the El from the El tree. The girl wore an Orange martial arts suit, obviously not from around her. Her black hair was tued The girl was thrown to the ground by the leader of the group, I suppose. The girl cried out as the leader was about to strike her down, I jumped into action. I blocked the sword with my bow, looking menacing at the leader. "So you dare challenge the Great Banthus? ! Well-" The Banthus guy never got to finish because I used SHOOTING ARROW and blasted him away.

His comrades soon ran away after they saw thier leader get defeated. "You better watch out, Elven Warriors are strong!" I yelled after them. I looked around to make sure that the bandits were gone before turning back to the black haired girl. "You ok?" This was a new thing for me to say, I tried to sound not at all awkward. The girl shot up and bowed respectfully to me, repeatedly saying 'sorry.' I sweat dropped, then calmly replied saying, "That isn't necessary, I was just passing through." I saw something shine from the corner of my eye, I was startled for a second before cautiously walking towards it.

It was a small orange and white spear with dragon marks on either side. "This must be yours." I picked it up then handed it back to the girl. She gladly accepted it then returned to apologizing back to me yet again. I shook my head and thought, 'What an airhead, are all humans like this?' "Oh, I'm sorry if this bothers you, in my country we have to bow everytime someone helps us." The girl stated, looking up at me. I smiled then said,"It's fine but don't do it around me as much." I said, brushing off the leaves that were falling on me from the trees.

"Ah yes I almost forgot, my name is Ara Hann, 2nd in line to the throne of Martial arts. Im on a mission to rescue my older brother, Aren, from the clutches of the demon army. And you are?" Ara said, shaking me hand. "Rena Tashi, granddaughter of the chief elf In Elf Village, just north of here. Im on a mission to restore the El to all of the world, for my village. " I explained to her. Ara was stepped up to my face before saying, "Wanna join with me, I'm going to Elder Village?" I replied, "No, I wanna stick around here first before heading there."

Irony, isn't it? The one thing I wanted to leave from is the thing that pulls me back in. "I guess I'll be seeing you around. " Ara said, before running towards the South of the forest. I yelled, "Take care, Ara!" I ran towards the North of where I was, soon reaching the village, Ruben. Ruben is a quiet place to raise kids and train them in the sword or magic arts. This small community is where the leader of the Red Knights, Elesis, lived and trained with her younger brother.

Hargus, the village leader, was instructing the small trainess on how to look for a fish in the water when I had arrived at the village. Hargus saw me and called me over, making me feel a bit embarrassed that I was getring this much attention in one day. "Oi, look whos here Lowe, its Rena!" Hargus exclaimed, coming up to hug me. I dodged him but knocked myself into Lowe. I made him drop his book into the mud, which made him furious. Lowe screeched, "How many times do I have to tell you two not to play around me when I'm reading? !" He picked up his book then slapped us both over the head with it.

With that, he left grumpy, scarring anyone that dared to look or even approach him. "Well now I know never to tick Lowe off." Hargus said, rubbing the mud off his head. I nodded in agreement while I tried to get the mud out of my freshly cleaned hair. "So what brings you to Ruben, Rena?" Hargus asked politely after successfully getting the mud out of his hair. "Grandmother sent me on a journey to help the El shards get healthier again." I informed him.

"Ah, well you will need the beginners guide on the gods and goddesses that rule all of Eloris. Did you know that El goddess is the mother of the gods?" Hargus inqurried, earning my in awe face. I stood there like one of his students taking in the information that he was giving me. "So in each village there is at least one temple that holds the god's sacrifices and worshipers guard the temple at all times." Hargus told me, leading me into his study. He let me look around the room, his room was a bit messy and It smelled like old pizza, while he gathered the books detailing more information about this subject.

Once he found the books, He told me I could stay at the inn before travelling to Elder the next morning. I waved goodnight to him before walking to the Inn at the middle of the village. 'The moon is at it's fullest tonight, it was really romantic as if I could ever get a boyfriend.' I giggled at the thought, a shadow flew past me in the night. I looked up and saw a man, probably the age of 20, jump across the rooftops. "Hey!" I shouted, jumping after him. My lime green hair was slowly turning a pure white color while my eyes were turning the bluest blue you had ever seen before.

"Hey, stop this instant!" I yelled, trying to catch up with him. The man seemed to listen to what I was saying and started to slow down as neared him. I started panting as I landed right next to the mysterious guy that was getring on my nerves every second he kept jumping away from me. "Are ypu done chasing me, little bunny?" The man smugly commented. "Number one, don't call me a bunny. Number two, its dangerous to jump up here at night, tou can barely see as it is during the daytime. And finally Number three, who the hell are you?!" I gasped out the last part of my statements out.

"You already know my name, my little bunny. Have you lost a marble or two?" He asked concerned about me. He brushed his fingers against my lower lip, sending me tingles down my spine. "I'm serious, quit calling me little bunny! I'm not yours, I don't even know who the hell you are!" I slapped his fingers away from my mouth. "So you've forgotten, I'm sorry about that ma'am. My name is Tommo Velan." He stated, withdrawing from me just a bit. I could see the hurt in his eyes, it almost made me just run to him and kiss him but I restrained myself.

"Well I would love to hang out with you but I have things to attend to. Goodbye." He smiled at me before disappearing into the night sky, leaving behind a black feather. As soon as he left, my hair returned back to it's normal state, lime green hair and eyes. I picked it up and somehow this feather felt warm to the touch, I climbed down from the house roof I was on and made my way back to the inn. I found that my bag was safely where I had left it, I picked it up then carried it into the inn.

The inn was a bit warmer than outside, my green hair settled back down after I had to brush it back down twice in the lobby. I asked the lady if there were any available rooms left at the inn, I chose the one bedroom suite and grabbed the keys from her. I then made my way down the hall, placing the key into the key hole. I didn't even let myself open it all the way before I blobbed down onto the bed. I sent a small gust of wind to close the door then fell asleep, not even bothering to take off my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Mena: Thanks for reading this so far guys, I'm writing this now at 10 pm, its dark as hell outside and plus I'm so sleepy, this will probably be released tomorrow morning

Rena: Mistress, go get some sleep, you need it

Mena: what do you want and stop calling me mistress! -gets a flamethrower-

Rena: 0,0 sorry! -uses Raven as a human shield-

Raven: what the fuck?! -gets burned alive-

Mena: And this is how u make a human barbeque

* * *

I woke up, light was pouring from the glass windows in the room. I stretched, I pulled off my shoes and other clothing, tossing them back into the suitcase, which i placed right next to the front of the door. "Now time to take a shower!" I exclaimed, heading for the glass door. Suddenly I was over come with this pain in my head, it felt like my head was tearing itself apart. My necklace was glowing afunny dark purple color with the color fading in and out. The pain soon faded, leaving me to lean on the shower curtain for support.

"That was some migraine, I really wasn't prepared for that." I said, laughing it off. I climbed into the shower and started to take a small shower, I scrubbed all over my body with the bar of soap. After that I put the bar of soap back on the small platform then rinsed off my body. I shut off the water then stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed the towel. I then began to dry myself off, wiping all the extra water that was left on me. I folded but the now damp towel, and put It back Into the case. I put on the same white dress that I had on two days ago, the one where it was difficult to put on because of my small bust.

I packed the rest of my things before heading out towards Elder Village. I gave the key back to the land lady before walking towards Hargus's study. I knocked on the door, Hargus walked out with my books which I put them In my lower bag. "Now be careful out there in the world, and bring me back some pie." Hargus commented. I laughed then walked down the path towards Elder, one step at a time. The sun was really shinning today, I opened up my water bottle and took a small sip of it.

I wiped my mouth then returned to walking, 'I should be there in two hours if I'm lucky.' I thought, walking up a hill. I began to reflect on last night's events and about Tommo Velan. 'Tommo huh? He does sound familiar but where have I met him before?' I thought, walking along the path. An image popped up in my mind as I was busy thinking about it. Tommo had onyx colored eyes with a few scars on his face.

"I'll ask him, whenever we meet again, to explain how he knew me." I whispered, shaking the image from my head. My stomach growled, I indicating that I was indeed hungry, I stopped walking then looked around. I found a nice shade under a tree and decided to eat there, unpacking my suit case to get my lunch. I grabbed my lunch then sat down under the lowest part of the tree, taking in the sounds of nature. Nature always seemed to like me more than the other elves at the village, I wonder why?

I picked up my lettuce sandwich, which consisted of tomato, bread, and lettuce, and started to nibble on it. I was savoring the taste of it, each bit was like heaven to me. 'I wonder if Ara made it to Elder already." I thought as I finished up my sandwich. I wiped off the crumbs with a napkin then placed the napkin back inside the bento box. I still had my carrot rolls to eat but I decided that I would eat them later. I decided to take a nap in the shade then return to walking before it got dark.

(3rd Pov)

The bandits, the ones from the forest, stopped upon the sleeping Rena, eying her suitcase. They were heading to Elder once they had gotten Banthus' s letter. "We shouldn't go back to our leader empty handed." The youngest one out of the three said. The other two agreed, they all started to approach the sleeping girl slowly. The middle one reached for her suitcase, which was located on the elf's lap. The middle one was successful in grabbing the handle of the suitcase, but here comes the tricky part. Getting it off the girl slowly so she wouldn't wake up.

The middle one grabbed the handle with both hands and slowly edged the suitcase off her lap. A leaf fell from the tree and settled on the girl's nose. Everyone in the group froze when the girl sneezed, they all turned towards her with thier arms raised just in case they had to knock her out. The girl sniffed before going back to sleep, her sleeping face warmed everyone's hearts.

That didnt matter, though because they still wanted to steal from the girl. The middle one grabbed the suitcase from the girl's lap then slowly set it down infront of the dirt road. The bandits then started to look through the suitcase, grabbing anything of gold or silver. Once done, they had done the girl a favor and refolded her clothes for reclosed the suitcase then placed It down right next to the girl again. As they were about to go, the oldest one in tge group saw the necklace that the girl was wearing, the strange purple rhinestone in the necklace.

The oldest one quietly but quickly tried to yank the neclace off. The necklace emitted this strange purple color before launching the bandit across the field. His yelps were heard from miles and miles away, sounding like a strangled cat. The bandits looked at each other as they saw the girl rubbing her eyes, waking up. The bandits bolted towards the oldest pne in hopes the girl wouldn't hurt them like thier leader.

(Rena pov)

I woke to the sound of a cat giving birth, which was strange in my mind. I shook the thought away as I grabbed my suitcase and headed off to Elder. I noticed that my suitcase was lighter, I wasn't at all surprised. When I sleep, I ignore sounds outside or where ever I am and try to get a good dream before the bad ones start. Yeah, I know its a problem but at least I get some rest, oppose to my nightmare nights, where I dont get sleep at all.

'Once I get to Elder, I'll start helping with thier bandit problem. Then if they need any assistance with anything Else before I head off to Velder.' I thought, noticing that I had made it to the gate of Elder. The guards there stood at the gate not letting the crowd in, I asked one of the woman what was going. The woman said, "Wally won't let anyone into the city because he wants to collect his taxes first." 'Well the taxes can wait!' I thought, backing up from the crowd. I backed all the way back before breaking out into a sprint.

I was closing in on the crowd, telling me to get ready to jump. I jumped at the last second, I flew over the crowd and the gate but I crashed on a person's roof. I was screaming the whole time so I think the guards will come now. But ro my suprise, The guards inside didn't notice my crash landing, which was good in my books. I spotted Hoffman, this village's leader, talking to this group of adventures, I didn't want to interupt so I waited until they were gone. I slowly dropped down from the roof, almost slipping into mud.

I steadied myself before walking to Hoffman, who was just looking the Wally statue. "May I help you?" Hoffman asked, eyeing my muddy shoes. In pants I managed to say, "Elven Village tolds me to help the other villages so here I am." "Ah from Elven Village right? Well I just dispacted a group of adventures to deal with this Wally problem but you can help us with this bandit problem we have here." Hoffman explained to me.

I nodded accepting the quest that he gave me, a grateful look appeared on his face. "Rena, Echo our healer, would like to see you also after your done. And of course, you'll be paid for your troubles." He also added, as I was leaving to go to the cave area near the village. 'If I was a bbandit then this would be my hideout.' I thought, pulling my bow from my back.

The cave had an eerie feeling to it, like I had been here before. 'I'm starting to feel like this in a lot of places, why do I feel like this?' I thought, carefully descending into the cave's lower regins. It was so dark and slippery that I had no way to tell if I was at the bottom of the cave yet. My foot slipped and I fell down into the raging waterfall below.I was trying to fight the currents as I was swept up with the river and deposited on a kind of bright side of the cave.

I kicked until I was sure I was safe from the rest of the current before taking a breathier. During my breathier, I saw a light at the cave, not joking, and saw so much money that I saw pigs fly. My eyes had to adjust to the sight of so much light in the room. Adjacent from me In the room, stood Banthus in his king sided throne looking down at me. "So the pesky, girl that shot off my arm has come back, very well I will play with you." He roared at me

Something was different about him thats for sure, I noticed his other arm was missing and replaced was a nasod synthetic arm. 'I have to be cautious about this one.' I warned myself as Banthus was running towards me. He swung his sword down on top of me, causing me to block with my bow. My hands were shaking at the very pressure he was exerting with his sword. I was so busy trying to block him that I failed to realize that this was a dummy. The real one had gotten behind me somehow and was now approaching me.

His dummy disappeared but before I could turn around, the jackasskicked my stomach in. I felt a few ribs crack as he sent me flying into one of the walls of the cave. Where I was lay, there was a small crater, my bow was a few inches away from me. "Ha, where's your friend now!" Banthus picked me up by throat. He kept a strong hold on me as I tried to punch, claw, and kick my way out of his grasp. I was losing air fast, 'I can't breathe!' I thought as the world around me started to dim.

(? pov)

I was about to go Into my human form and kill them human that was about to kill my sister. I felt something inside her snapped, and I started to giggle as I entered her body, taking It over. "What the hell are you giggling for?!" He shouted, slamming me Into the wall. "No one gets to kill my sister except for me." I adjusted my voice to fit the evilness I had within me exited her mouth. Her hair was turning pitch black while her eyes were turning a pure red color. The necklace was shinning an extensive purple, adding to the effect of creepy ness. I gave the human a creepy simle, the same one In her "dreams" that I give my sister, before I pryed open his hand. I could see the fear in his eyes as I slowly floated down to the ground.

I enjoyed the look that he was experiencing, it made me want more. I licked my lips and He yelled, "Stay back, you monster!" I laughed at this human's foolishness as he held his sword at my throat, "A monster you say? There is no monster here, just a poor lost lamb about to get eaten by the wolf." I said, slowly walking towards him. "No go away, I still have life left in me!" He yelled out as I descended apon him.

"Life you say? Well I'm the person that decides life or death, I'm your god, Fate." I smirked before devouring his body.


	4. Chapter 4

I came two on the floor of the cave, I had a nasty headache the size of Mars. I groaned looking at the hole in the cave top, the light seemed to be on the other side of the room which told me that It was nearing night. I sat up looking around seeing that no one was around. Something dropped on my shoe, it was a red liquid much like the color of blood. I freaked out and screamed, my scream echoed off the walls until silence.

More liquid had dropped when I screamed, After a few minutes of screaming, I composed myself then I gulped. That's when I noticed my hands, they were covered in blood, my nails were even the color of red also. I checked myself to see if I was bleeding, but turned out it wasn't my blood that was on my hands. At that point, I dared to look up, I was too petrified to even utter a sound, much less move. There hanging from the ceiling was a dismembered Banthus with his stomach ripped out. His insides were gpne and his eyes were gorged out.

I dropped to my knees and started shaking saying, "Did I do this to him?! Of course I did, there was no one here except for us." I started to whimper as the sun started to go down, leaving the moonlight to pour down the hole. My lime green hair yet again turned pure white as the moon came up above me. A pair of oynx eyes followed me as I got up and slowly walked to the river to wash off the blood.

I started to wash the blood off my hands before I noticed Tommo in my reflection. "Hey, what are you up to? " Tommo appeared right next to me. I splashed water at him in self defense, which only his black hair had gotten wet. I started laughing at how silly he looked, he splashed water back at me. I stood up and splashed him back, this time I pushed him into the river. He fell down on his ass and I kept laughing at him. The red on my hands was all gone, but the marks on my neck was still there.

Tommo stopped laughing then gazed up at me, a serious kind of look. I had noticed then was turning to leave when he suddenly pulled me down with him. I didn't necessarily hit the water because he was floating me in the air, he was still on top of me. He took his hand and traced down to the marks on my neck. "Who did this to you?" He growled, frightening me even further. 'I'll kill them, who dares touch her!' Tommo thought, roaming his eyes on my neck.

He saw this in my eyes, he pushed my hair off my face and twirled his fingers in my hair, insnaring them. "So beautiful." I heard him mumble under his breath, causing me to blush. "I know that you don't remember, but I know that your the same as before." He said, caressing my cheek yet again. "The same as before, did I know you before this?" I asked, looking away to hide my embrassment. "No, never mind what I said." He caught himself in the pne thing he was trying to hide from her.

Tommo asked, "Do you want to go turn In your quest? Hargus is waiting for you, at the square of the village." I nodded, suddenly feeling sleepier than I felt earlier. He set me down then told me to get on his back, he was going to give me a piggy back ride. I gladly jumped on his back and we started to jump across the stones. Once there, he jumped from wall to wall until we reached the top of the cave, the enterance from where I first arrived. As he started to run towards the village, I muzzled into his back and listened to his heart beat.

Sooner than later, we arrived at the square and indeed Hargus was waiting for me. "You dyed your hair, nice." Hargus commented once he saw me jump off Tommo's back. My soft white hair settled as I pressed it back down with both of my hands. Tommo walked hehind me, and collected the money, "Here." He put it my suitcase then gave me my suitcase. I thanked him then walked to the Inn, him obviously following me there, making sure I was ok.

"Ah, I almost forgot what's your name?" I stopped walking and turned around. "Oh sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you, my names Rena. Grand daughter to the chief elf in a village near Ruben." I told him. "Rena as in Rena Tashi?" He asked, staring at me. I nodded and he smiled, a genuine one. "Close your eyes for a moment." He said, shifting something around in his pocket."Wait how did you know Hargus was waiting for me instead of Hoffman?" I asked, closing my eyes. "Shhh, you'll ruin the surprise." He warned me before handing me something cold in my hand.

"Open." I Imediately opened my eyes to find, a small ring with a small light blue rhinestone. "Don't worry, im not proposing, I'm just giving you a gift. This gift signifies if you are introuble just think of me and I'll come running." He informed me, patting me on the head. "Tommo do you look like this in the morning?" I whispered, I know he damn well heard me talking about this. "I don't sadly, but I would love to see you without white hair." He tilted my head up then kissed me.

The kiss was sudden, tons of emotions poured into me all at once, confusion, happiness, anger, and somehow sadness. He stopped kissing me then just stood there, waiting on my reaction. I playfully slapped him then told him, that I never wanted to see him again. He pouted and begged me not to leave him, I was about to consider it but he was too funny and I couldn't stop laughing.

We entered the Inn, I was still blushing by the time I went and got my key from the land lord of the Inn. "Rena, I'm going to ahead and go, is it ok if I leave you here by yourself?" He asked,, about to step out from the lobby. I nodded, he bowed then gave me a goodnight peck on the cheek and left. I was even redder now, the land lord said," The boy totally has the hots for you." I quickly grabbed the key from her, then ran down the hall to my room.

My heart was throbbing as I shut the door, falling to the floor. I closed my eyes and heard my heart beating out of my ears. "That man...next time we meet there will be words!" I vowed to myself, taking off my clothes before heading off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the sound of banging at the door, I frantically put my pajamas before opening up the door. There stood a purple haired girl with a small phoru plushie in hand. She has light purple painted finger nails and a skull hairpin In her hair. She was about 15, by the age she appeared to me, I raised a eyebrow in her appearance at my door. "Oh sorry to bug you, name's Aisha by the way. Anyway have you seen a rowdy ill-mannered swordman by any chance? He has red hair, its a bit taller than me and everywhere you go, you can hear him near you." Aisha asked, cuddling with her plushie. "Um, if you're looking for your freind, he's over there by the water fountain." I awkwardly said, pointing at the teenage boy who was drinking a cup of water.

"Thanks." She said, before dashing down the hallway towards the ill mannered boy. She dropped her small phoru toy and I was about to call her back when i saw she was already down the hallway."Elsword!" I heard her scream at him before they started shouting at each other. "Too early in the morning for yelling." I grumbled before just putting on a black shirt with a matching skirt. The shoes were black but had white stripes down the side and small ribbons on the sides as well. I tied my shoes together then walked out of my room with my suitcase, the phoru toy in my hand.

I saw the girl dunk the boy into the fountain before she ran into thier room. The boy ran past me and tp the front of thier room too, he broke the door and there was even more yelling from the kids. I heard a couple of more voices coming from thier room, so I decided to not stick my nose into other peoples bussiness and leave before anything bad happened. I walked out of the Inn then walked towards the other gate of Elder, the gate leading to Bethma, the desert vi. 'I was so busy last night that I completely forgot to go see what Echo wanted.' I thought, running back into Elder. I passed the group who was yelling in the hallway, I doubt that I would be seeing them again anytime soon. Echo was on her lunch break when I popped up in her office.

"Ah, Rena. Have you ever heard of Trapping, Sniper, or Combat Archer?" Echo asked, not looking up from her book.I nodded yes, "My village is full of them, some even have the titles of Grand Archer, Wind Sneaker and Night watcher. Thats all our elven race could follow, only 3 classes." "Ah, so you don't know, that's there's a forbidden 4th class?" Echo was now looking at me, sucking on a lollipop. I nodded no, this had increased my intrest about what Echo had to say by far.

"There is a 4th class, Musia Rosia, or in human terms, Music Ranger. It's an ancient technique that only a few elves can learn. It is extremely difficult to even try and learn this class." Echo said, getting up from her seat. "I do know each class had to give up something, Grand Archer has to give up kicking things, Wind Sneaker has to give up the ability to shot arrows, and Night watcher has to give up her friends and family." I said, sitting down in one of her waiting room chairs.

"Every good, now what does a msuic ranger give up?" Echo was writing the things that I was saying down, probably foe future study. "A music ranger has to give up her freedom, to be inslaved to the person that holds your heart." Echo stopped writing then said, "It doesn't needlessly have to be the person that holds you're heart, it could be a magical item that a person has you binded to. Anyway, love can trump all can't it? Just remember if youre ever in a pinch, just think of the person you love, if they really do love you then they'll come and save you."

'This sounds weird but was Echo just giving me advice on Tommo?' I thought, shifting uncomfortablely in my chair. "All I have to do now since your silence means a yes in your books, is just give you this mic. You have to unlock your powers on your own." She explained to me. I grabbed the pink and white microphone and thanked her yet again. "Ya'know you remind me of that black haired girl named Ara Haan." Echo laughed. "Well she was the one that kept apologizing to me even after i said it was ok." I replied to her.

We laughed for a good long while, until the sun went down. My hair turned back to its nartual white and the softness was overwhelmed by it. Echo didnt seemed to be phased by the color of my changing hair."You don't have a place to stay tonight right?" Echo asked, getting up from her chair. "No, I'll just go back to the Inn to sleep." I started for the door but Echo dragged me upstairs to her spare room. "You're my size right? Here's the deal, I'll let you stay here but you have to help me out in the shop." Echo said, grabbing her pair of pillows and blankets. "I'll only be here for a day then I'm off to Bethma." I told, jumping in her spare bed. "If you need anything I'll be downstairs in my room." With that she turned off the lights then walked downstairs.

I waited for her to shut her door before saying, "I know you're here." Tommo was stretched out on the bed, looking smug. "Aw and I wanted you to strip for me." He sighed, looking out the window. I blushed like a red tomato before throwing a pillow at him yelling, "Quit screwing around!" Tommo batted the pillow down and suddenly grabbed my wrist then threw me down under him. "My, my look what I caught here, a baby rabbit, looks like I have dinner." He smirked, picking one of my fingers and sucking in it. "Damn...you. You are totally going to get it when you get the hell off me!" I said between gasp as he moved to the next finger.

I tried wiggling out of his grasp but he kept pressing against me, putting most of his body weight on me. Bruises started to form on my wrist and I started to tear up from the pain."What's wrong, we used to do this all the time. Why not we have another go at it." He said, about to take off my shirt. 'This isn't the real Tommo, I don't feel any of the heat I felt when I was with him earlier.' I thought as my shirt was torn apart by his hands. I tried my best to cover myself against this imposter before me, he started to advance towards me yet again. I grabbed the closest thing near me and that was the lamp, i threw it at him making him hit the floor for a second.

'This is my one chance!' I thought, grabbing the ring off my hand. I began to hold it between my hands as I started yelling help for Tommo in my mind. "You're so gonna pay dearly for that, Rena." The voice that replied was indeed not Tommo's voice but instead a feminine one. Tommo's body started to thin out and be replaced by a nice curvy body and what looks to be C cup breasts. Her face revealed that she was at least 20 with sharp green eyes and the oddest yellow and black hair, I had ever seen. "You may call me, Fate. I'm your sister." She said with venom in her voice.

I flinched at her words, still covering myself from her vision. "Don't worry, I'll punish you soon enough, it's just that I was you to have as much fun as possible. Before I turn you into my own weapon." I didn't catch that last part she said because the real Tommo busted through the window and sent glass shards all around me. "Rena, you o-?" He stopped mid sentence and looked at my sister, she lookrd back at him with resentful eyes. "Ah, so you've managed to find her yet again after the time, I've killed her." Fate smirked, causing Tommo to draw his weapon, a black and white sword. "Relax I'm not here to take her just yet. I wanted to say if she ever kissed you again, then that second would be her last." Fate calmly said, grabbing a small plushie out.

The plushie looked like me at night, long white hair with delicate light blue eyes. "Oh eyeing my toy?" She smirked, looking at both of us. "If you disobey me then this will happen." She smiled then squeezed the head of my pushie. My necklace emitted that same dark purple light before my head started to hurt. I started screaming and thrashing around, tears rolling down my eyes. "Stop!" Tommo yelled at Fate as I was starting to foam from the mouth. "Fine, but only because you asked me to." She replied, she stopped squeezing my head, letting me breathe.

"Its called larima-magic, it links the soul of a person to one of my precious dolls. Isnt that amazing?" She exclaimed, hugging one of her other dolls. Tommo didn't reply to the sick person across from him, he was more concerned with the girl on the bed. He gently picked me up and lifted me on his back, I felt the warm sensation I had with him earlier, not a fake one. "You really chose her over me, don't you?" Fate whispered, but was unheard by the both of us.

Tommo whispered in my ear, "Hold on to tight, I'm going to start moving now." He jumped out the window, and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. I knew that we were leaving Elder but I don't know where we were going next, but I trust him enough to not hurt me.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt the desert air even before the humid air hit me fully, it was like getting shot out of a rocket with a sunburn. 'Oh crap, I forgot to tell Echo, she is so going to kill me.' I thought, tighting my hold on Tommo's neck. As if he heard my thoughts he said, "Don't worry when I go back to get your things, I'll tell your friend what happened." Tommo stopped flying when we reached a small village in the middle of the desert. On the sign, It read "Bethma Village." 'He flew all the way from Elder to Bethma In a matter of 20 minutes, thats Impressive.' I thought in awe. The inn was a few blocks away from where we landed on a rock so Tommo deemed that we would walk. As in we, I mean him, he carried me all the way there and even kicked open the door of the inn.

The inn keeper didn't even look up from his magazine, he just contiued to read. Tommo sat me down in the chair at the lounge before he went and checked me in. Once he had gotten the keys, he picked mw right back up then carried me to our room. That's right guys and gals, you heard me right, OUR room. He decided he would watch over me for the rest of the time until morning. Anyway, he pushed open the door and then layed me down on the bed. He then got up and closed the door to the room. He began to take off his shirt, leaving a muscular tan hot dead and gorgeous 6 pack, I might add.

He walked over to the other side of the bed, flipping off his shoes and socks. "Dont worry, I wont do anything that would upset you." I heard him say close to my ear. He picked up the blanket then brought them on top of me, earning a muffled cheer. "Aw so cute." He whispered, while turning on his light to read. I felt sleep over come me while he was reading, I managed to look at the book cover. It read, "The bunny and her prince.", I smiled a bit before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, there was a note on my desk from Tommo saying, 'Stay here you'll be safe, don't leave the village.' 'Great now im stuck here.' I thought, slumping down to the floor. I noticed he had brought me a newbrush and a new dress to me in the chair over by the window. I picked myself off the ground and waddled over there, picking up the silk fabric. The silk dress was like a bed sheet, soft and made of fluff. I pulled it over my head, it was a smooth fit, and let my hair roll down my back. I then turned around and walked to the mirror, admiring how this dress fits me just right.

I walked out of the inn then started to walk around the town, getting to know people. Dispite the harsh sun and dessert sand storms, the people are very calm and generous. They even gave me a space to start praticing my archery and magic skills because as of late, I need to work on my magic asap. The training grounds were at least 5 minutes from the village, which was a bummer I wanted to go further out. Its surrounded by rocks of all kinds and a big cliff face that faces the waterfalls at the end of the desert.

I walked to the space they had provided me and I began to pratice, carefully aiming my shots at the bolders around me. The first shot I missed by like an inch, the second was a bit closer but not at all near it, the third way up there, completely missing the target. I took a breather before restarting to start up again, this time trying not to miss. This time however, I remerbered my old teacher's saying while training me to shoot the bow."Step one: surround yourself with only your mana, step two: imagine something that you want to protect with your life, step three: let the elements become one with your soul, don't fear them; they will guide you to safety, and finally step five: release your inner dragon." I said to myself.

I began to leak my mana around me, the blue mist gathered around me cloaking me like it was shielding me. I then started to think of the person I wanted to protect the most, Ara's image came to mind. Once I set my eyes on her, I imagined her hurt and laying on the ground just like in the forest. I began to then summon the elements starting with fire, "I command thy fire, light up the darkness with your brightness, water to bring the purity of the waters of the earth. Earth to combat the fire and water with your soil, the life of all things and bring peace throughout my body, a and light + darkness to see the soul and judge whether or notnit is pure enough to be saved. I command thy under the El goddess to come to my aid, oh El light!" I chanted, feeling the presence of the elements within me.

Once I felt all the elements were inside of me, a warming feeling began to grow within me. It was like a mother's embrace on her child, a warm feeling of protection. I then opened my eyes, I had to close my eyes to cast the spell on my body, golden dust floated all around me surrounding my bow and my whole entire body. I began the incarnation,

 _I am the bone of my soul_

 _Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life_

 _I have created over a thousand bows_

 _I have the elements to possess_

 _My body is mine to control_

 _I will destory and anything in my path_

 _So I pray, "Heaven please guide me'_

The bow began to store up energy as my eyes turned to a brilliant golden array of colors. 'I'll minimize the power of this so I don't blow up the village.' I thought, drawing back some of that power inside of me. These little wind spirts started to float around me, letting me release some of thier power back to them. Once I was at the peak of my power, I yelled out,"Lancer Shot!" The yellow beam released from my hand and soared into the sky. From there it broke up into thousands of arrows, all scattering around on the bolders making lots of smoke rise up.

As the smoke cleared, it left behind a pile of pebbles and that was it, there was nothing left. I fell to the ground, panting because that took alot out of me. Theres a reason why elves don't release all thier power all at once, just like I did. The only difference is that I retained some of my power before the intentional shot. I stayed there catching my breathe for a couple of hours until I felt a bit better. It started to get dark so I started jogging my way back to the village, fearful of the creatures lurking around at night.

I made it back to my room in one piece, I literally ran all the way here after I heard a noise. Turns out it was just a tumbleweed and not a monster. I locked the door then turned on my small light on the desk in the corner. I then began to take off my clothes then took a nice hot shower to relax my nerves. My body was hurting all over because of that last spell used. 'I didn't even get to practice singing yet.' I stated in my head. I hopped out of the shower and then wrapped a towel around me on my chest area.

I then grabbed the pajamas that he left for me and tried them on. They were the color of sea blue, a bright color to all eyes that see it. It was sunny pajamas with small little snowflakes and Ice cteam scoops plus the cones all around the pajamas. I crawled into my bed, then turned off the bed room light, snuggling up the pillows. The moonlight poured through the cracks of the blinds near the window area. I closed my eyes then drifted off to the dream land of kirby's return to dreamland.

The next couple of months, Tommo comes and visits me once in a while brining small little toys with him. He never tells me where he goes but he always leaves a plate of breakfast on the desk beside the bed. This time I was so worn out from my training that, I greedily grabbed it then brought it over to my lap, also grabbing the fork that was beside the plate. I stuck the fork inside a big piece of eggs, and began to eat, savoring the juices that came from the eggs. It was like heaven, the warm texture of the eggs and the delicate savoury tatse of the surup from the pancakes blended together well. I found myself eating every part of my breakfast even the bacon, which elves don't eat because it was from an animal.

After I was done, I grabbed the plate and took It down the hall to the kitchen area. I was wearing my snow pajamas with snowflakes and snowmen on them, which Is funny and Ironic. The ironic part about It Is that when elves are near cold we start to break down, weak magic, start puking blood everywhere, have flu like symptoms, you know the usual stuff that happens to humans. We can't be near cold too long, it's like superman's kryptonite. Anyway, I put up the plate, on the dirty table sectioned for the cafeteria personal to pick up the dishes, then walked back to my room.

To be completely honest, I was expecting something unexpected to happen while I was in the hallway like last time but I guess not. I walked Inside my room, tripping over somerhing In the process. I rubbed my knees then looked to see what I tripped over, It was my suitcase. 'He finally gets to It after a year?!' I thought then calmed down. A feeling of greatfulness washed over me as I picked up my suitcase and set it on the bed. I pulled put my brush then I took off my pajamas and grabbed my brush, realizing it was a long time since I brushed my hair. I picked up my brush then started to brush my hair, nice and even strokes on my hair until I felt it was smooth enough.

I put the brush back in my suitcase, grabbing a combat uniform to wear while I was going on missions. My uniform consitsed of two white ribbons in my hair and a small white shirt with pink fluffy balls, like a ballerina's clothing, on my shoulders as sleeves. I wore a skirt, with small sea green jewels incrusted all across the bottom, that was lime green, It wasnt too flashy or exotic for me. The skirt came with a ribbon, matching the skirt color plus making me look like a magical girl also. I tied it around my waist, making the knot face the back of me, It was a bit too long so I cut the belt to match a magical tips at belt length.

To match the skirt, I had picked out my shoes, which were lime green also but had small white ribbons on the front. I tied the shoe laves on both shoes to match the ribbons then grabbed my suitcase.' I swear why do I have to dress like this?! You know what, I'm doing my own style!' I thought, throwing my bag back on the bed. I then proceeded to tear off my uniform then I "neatly" threw it into the trash, ribbons and all. Actually, I kept the white ribbons because I knew I was probably going to use them again. I tore into my suitcase finding, a uniform that didn't make me too flashy but not a freak either.

I found a short sleeve lime green dress with fake wings tailored onto the back. The wings were so fluffy and at the center of them was a small heart. The sleeves were just like the other shirt but this time, the color was lime green not light pink. The front of the shirt came with a small locket shaped heart attached to it by tape. The tape was there probably if I wanted to wear the necklace with a different outfit or pajamas. 'I don't remember packing this..must have been Tommo again.' I thought, gribbing the small dress.

"Alright, I'll just wear this for the day then change out of it by the end of the day, I dont want to ruin it like my other dresses. But first, I have to get some matching underwear." I adviced myself then nodded. I placed the dress softly on the bed, then turned back around to look for some matching underwear. Once I found them, I pulled them over my legs then started to get dressed. 'I can't believe its been a year since I left the village, I hope grandmother is ok.' I thought, pulling my arms through the sleeves.

I forgot to lock my door because just as I was about to go and open my door. The village cheifman, Cha Butch, swung open my door in a panic attack. He was all wide eyed and was too frantic, something must have happened. I quickly got off the floor and dusted myself off. He was speaking gibberish and I couldn't hear him too well. My patience was starting to run thin, like borderline snapping. Finally I had enough, I grabbed him then led him out to the hall where there is a better chance of hearing him."What the hell is wrong!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He stopped talking then small gasp he said," We dispacted a group of adventurers to find out the cause of our food supply dwindling, Buch." "And?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. "And they discovered this big ship and they haven't returned yet. We are starting to worry, Buch." He rasped out. "Where Is this thing locatrd?" I frantically asked. He pulled out a map then showed me, there was a big X marking where the ship was. I let go of him and started to run down the hall to the outside of the inn, running down the street. "Please be alright, Ara!" I whispered running as fast as I could.


End file.
